Niku no dojo
by Catakira
Summary: Un pequeño Two Shot. El segundo capítulo será una pequeña historia sobre mi personaje, Leaf, y yo.
1. Niku no dojo

**¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal andáis por el mundo exterior? **

**En fin, os trago un nuevo, fic, esta ve LuNa. La idea es de Zippi44, una gran dibujante de DevantArt. Solo espero que si, de milagro, llegase a leer esto, no me matase por pasarlo a escrito y en español. **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

-¡LUFFYYY…! ¡DESPIERTA!- El grito de Nami alarmó a toda la banda de los Mugiwara, cada uno metido en sus cosas.

Fuera, en la cubierta del Sunny, Nami trataba de caminar, sosteniéndose con la pared. En su cuello, un dormido Luffy no hacía más que morder y chupar la clavícula de la navegante.

-Luffy… Por favor… ¡Ah…!- Susurró Nami mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. -¡Uh!

-Mhm… ¡Ha… Hambre..!- Exclamó Luffy mientras seguía chupando inconcientemente el cuello de la pelirroja.

Nami se resbaló por la pared hasta acabar tumbada en el suelo, bocabajo. En ese momento apareció un, muy enfadado, Sanji, dispuesto a proteger a "su damisela".

-¡TU! ¡Maldito baka! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- Exclamó el rubio mientras pateaba a su capitán, que no parecía por la labor de despertarse.

-Carne…- Susurraba el moreno, mientras chupaba con más fuerza el cuello de Nami.

-Hah… No puedo evitarlo…- Las siguientes palabras de la navegante provocaron un paro cardiaco a Sanji.

-Tan. Jodidamente. Hambriento.- Susurró Luffy.

-¡…Me gusta!- Exclamó Nami, haciendo que el rubio cayese de espaldas, sintiéndose apuñalado por esas palabras.

_**¡Chicos! Soy Leaf, vengo aprovechando que Cata está en el baño para deciros que cada vez va bajando más de calidad sus Fanfics, ¿verdad? En fin, también quería deciros que este fanfic va a ser de dos capítulos, el primero, este. Y el segundo, una pequeña explicación de nuestra historia, la de Cata y yo. ¡Mierda! ¡Por ahí viene!**_

**¡LEAF! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita guisante! ¡Se escapó!**

**En fin, no se que os habrá dicho, pero tengo que deciros que este fanfic será de dos capitulos… **

_**Ya se lo he dicho yo, ¿no puedes leer lo que hay encima o que?**_

***Una mano rodea a la pequeña hada y la agarra con fuerza***

**Te pillé, hada toca narices. **

_**¡Suéltame!**_**Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo. En fin, como por lo visto esta enana **_**(¡Vuelve a decir eso si te atreves!) **_**ya os ha dicho lo del segundo capitulo, espero que lo leáis, para poder entender un poco mas la locura que se me pasa por la cabeza.**

**Os dejo el link de la imagen. **_**(Para los que no sepáis ingles, no os servirá de nada.) art/True-love-means-MEAT-281451420**_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero veros pronto.**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Autumn Leaf

Bueno, chicos. Aquí algo a lo que se le podría llamar una segunda historia completamente diferente.

_Veréis, en este capitulo os explicaremos un poco sobre nuestra historia. Tan simple como eso. En realidad lo está haciendo porque se aburre._

Cierra el pico, guisante. Veréis, como explicación principal, ya os habréis dado cuenta de que cuando hablo yo, Cata, vuestra autora, lo hago con letra normal.

_Pero cuando hablo yo, Leaf, lo hago con letra en cursiva. Cuando me cuelo en algún fanfic, escribo __**(con letra negrita y entre paréntesis). **__Sin embargo, cuando escribo en las notas de autor, lo hago sin el paréntesis._

En fin, cambiando de tema. Ahora que sabéis quien de las dos va a estar hablando, podemos empezar.

Yo soy una chica normal, de estatura media, 14 años, pelo castaño y corto, y ojos verde grisáceo, cubiertos por unas gafas negras. Tengo la piel pálida y suelo vestir con vaqueros y chaqueta. (En mi fanfic, Peregrinos, que subiré próximamente, podréis ver a una chica igual.) Tengo un carácter divertido, infantil y optimista, que no suele reflejarse demasiado en mis historias. Se podría decir que soy Yandere, tierna y cuca por fuera, pero con una vena psicotica muy pronunciada por dentro.

_Yo soy un hada de estatura pequeña, también tengo 14 años y el pelo castaño largo, pero de unos tonos mas oscuro que el de esta. Los ojos los tengo de un verde mucho más brillante, como una hoja de primavera, y no llevo gafas. Suelo llevar un vestido hecho por hojas de otoño y unos pantalones piratas de tela castaña. Voy descalza y llevo el pelo suelto. Tengo un carácter mucho más maduro que el de Cata y bastante gruñón de vez en cuando. Se podría decir que soy algo agresiva y me encanta chinchar a la escritora._

Cuando era pequeña, más o menos a los cinco años, me encantaban las hadas. Mi habitación estaba cubierta por dibujos de pequeños gnomos y haditas. Un día, que mi madre llegó a casa con un saquito de semillas de un extraño árbol que tenía las hojas de color castaño. Las planté en el jardín y estuve regándolas durante algunos meses, hasta que salieron unos cuantos brotes. Esos brotes, entonces, comenzaron a crecer cada día más y más, hasta que una vez que el árbol tenía mi tamaño, le salió una flor.

_Y ahí aparezco yo. Un día, cuando mentía más o menos cinco años, mi madre me dijo que yo haría muy feliz a una niña, después de esto solo recuerdo el que me metieran en una pequeña semilla y estar dormida durante algún tiempo. Desperté una tarde de otoño, envuelta en hojas castañas. Me di cuenta de que mi vestido se había desecho y agarré una de las hojas para envolverme en ella. Entonces sentí una mano que me cogía de la mano y vi a una chica enorme. Pensé entonces que tal vez sería la chica que decía mi madre._

Mentirosa, me mordiste el dedo cuando acerqué la mano a ti y saliste volando, pero al ser joven no duraste ni cinco minutos hasta que mi perro te agarró. Si no llego a esta ahí, te come. Y además, desde entonces no has crecido más que un par de pulgadas, eres pequeña hasta para las de tu especie.

_¡Cállate, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú!_

¿A si? Pruébalo. *La pequeña hada se lanza contra la cara de Cata, pegándole con sus diminutas manos* No me haces ni cosquillas. *Leaf saca una pequeña navaja y Cata abre los ojos de sobremanera* ¡Hey! No hace falta llegar a tanto. *Dice cogiendo a la hada de las alas para dejarla sobre la mesa.*

_En fin, lo que decía. Hemos estado juntas desde entonces, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y comiendo la misma comida. _

Para mi desgracia, ya que comes más que yo. Solemos pelearnos de vez en cuando, como ya habéis visto, y mi madre está bastante harta de nosotras. Aunque gracias a ella nos hemos conocido.

_Pues eso, aquí lo dejamos hoy. Solo queríamos que nos conocieseis un poco más y… ¡Que coño! Nos aburríamos más que una puta ostra y decidimos ponernos a escribir. ¡Ya esta!_

¡Pero cierra el pico, que nos llamarán desconsideradas!

_¿¡Y a mí que más me da?! Me voy a comer algo, nos vemos otro día gente. O mejor no, a mi me da igual, si me aburro me pasaré a veros. ¡Ale, chao!_

Esto… pues, adiós gente, gracias por leer esta memez que he escrito por puro aburrimiento.

-Muco! ;D

_-Autumn Leaf. _


End file.
